cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
Terra (episode)
This article is for the '''Terra' episode. For the character of the same name, see Terra (character).'' Terra is the third episode of the ''Cybersix'' animated television series. It features the primary antagonist and mud monster, Terra. Episode synopsis Doctor Von Reichter creates a new monster, who is taken from the mud of the first sea on earth. He plans on using the mud monster, Terra, to vanquish Cybersix. He sends it to his son, Jose, in Meridiana, so he can use Jose's brain for Terra for it to be "complete". However, Jose is unsatisfied with the results so he uses five Fixed Ideas to make it bigger. School is out for the day at the Meridiana High School. Literature teacher, Adrian Seidelman checks up on Lucas Amato who stayed behind in his biology class to finish an experiment. Lucas invites Adrian to a romance movie, but he declines. Adrian returns to his apartment and changes to Cybersix. She thinks about Lucas and his invite. Terra escapes from his container and into the city of Meridiana. Lucas is waiting outside in line for the movie "Love is True", when an invisible Terra is able to grab a little girl and her mother from the movie line. Lucas is able to help them when he tricks Terra to grab a pole to drop the mother and daughter, however Terra chases them and grabs Lucas, apparently about to eat him. Cybersix is nearby daydreaming about Lucas when she hears people screaming. She tries to save Lucas by tying a rope around Terra with the help of her brother, Data 7. But Terra is able to easily snap the rope in half. Jose has finally found Terra and orders him to go after Cybersix. Cybersix runs away to the top of the theatre roof, where she is able to sever Terra's arm and free Lucas. Terra quickly regenerates and disappears, using his invisibility to hide until he appears behind Cybersix to grab her. He seemingly electrocutes her until a strange orb emanates out of her and is absorbed by him. He then feels dazed and drops her. He has another physical transformation, then he asks Cybersix about love. Cybersix offers to help him but he runs away and is soon captured by Jose and his men. Lucas offers to help Cybersix but she only walks away. Jose gives Terra a scolding for letting Cybersix go, he responds that he can't kill Cybersix. Feeling that something is wrong with him, Jose decides to make Terra into a terrible monster. He soon drops Terra into a pool of Sustenance, where he rapidly transforms into a large ferocious monster. Cybersix goes out searching for Terra when she falls into Jose's trap. She's trapped in a building with a monstrous Terra chasing after her. She runs all the way to the top of the tower, where she is finally caught. But the strange orb appears again which causes the innocent Terra to reappear again, and Cybersix finally recognizes him. By this time Jose has already set fire to the building, intending to burn both Cybersix and Terra. Cybersix becomes weak, she urges Terra to save himself but he stays by her side. He finally decides to save Cybersix by sacrificing himself, throwing parts of himself into the fire to extinguish the flames. This works, however he doesn't regenerate as usual, he instead turns to sand. Cybersix pleads with him but Terra goes outside and uses his entire body to extinguish all the flames. He is now sand. Jose and his henchmen flee the scene. Cybersix steps outside and laments the loss of her friend. Data 7 and a worried Lucas arrive, he asks if he'll ever understand to which Cybersix replies that maybe someday he will. And Cybersix and Data 7 leave at the break of dawn. Trivia *The titlecard for this episode misspells Catherine Girczyc's last name as "Girzyc". *The word "terra" is Latin for "earth" or "land".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terra Wikipedia- Terra *Sustenance is mentioned a second time in the series when Jose drops Terra into a pool of it, though Cybersix's dependence on it is never mentioned. Quotes See also *List of Episodes (animated) References Gallery Category:Animated Series Category:Episodes (animated series)